Aesop's Fable Redux
by RandomPenName
Summary: Come with me into the part of my mind, where the crazy plot bunnies are usually locked soundly way. Somewhere along the uneven nights of a new mom paired with a caffeine high…this little bunny has gnawed free of its cage. *Complete*
1. Wise Tortoise & Cumberson Hare by Leo

Come with me into the part of my mind, where the crazy plot bunnies are usually locked soundly way. Somewhere along the uneven nights of a new mom paired with a caffeine high…this little bunny has gnawed free of its cage.

Join me as we journey into a world where Usagi comes to visit Leonardo, so that both, yes both, of their sons may have a play date. Both son's are cleverly named Usagi Jr and Leo Jr, to add to this tongue and cheek style of this one-shot.

Take none of this seriously, but enjoy this little roller coaster into the place where the nuts chase the squirrels.

You have been warned.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After a day spent practicing with wooden swords or watching their fathers spar with wide eyes, both younglings were more than ready for a good night's rest.

With Usagi downstairs talking to Splinter it fell on Leo to get the boys into bed. It took every element of Ninja skill to wrangle each boy out of his sparring gear and into the bath. Once done, it was a whining match over who's teeth were brushed first.

Leo was quiet nearly read to cave somewhere around the 5th 'One last sip of water' when he won them over with the promise of a story.

Once both boys had settled under the giant comforter Leo began…

"There once was a very boastful and arrogant hare. He thought he was the fastest and all the world - when in truth, all he was, was a braggart. He bragged to everyone who would listen, and some of those who wouldn't.

One day this turtle, who was a ninja in mind and heart though not in body, grew tired of the hare's ramblings. He demanded for the hare to stop.

'Who do you think you are, Hare. Always bragging and for what? You are swift, with out a doubt. But even you, can be beaten.'

This infuriated the rabbit, who along with his other faults had a temper. His pride demanded that he lash out and challenge the wise old Ninja Master. Now, they didn't challenge each other to a duel, at least not in the way most would think. "

"A sword fight?" Asked a excited Usagi jr.

"Who could meditate the longest?" Echoed Leo Jr.

"No, neither. Though it would have been interesting. Instead he challenged him to a race. The next day both stood at the starting line and at the sound of a bell, they began. The hare sped off but the turtle was not deterred for he knew he had honor on his side. Sure enough the arrogant hare thought the slow turtle was no threat and so a few miles from the finish line he snuggled down under a shade tree for a short rest. Well, while the arrogant hare napped away the day, the turtle continued forward…"

The boys listened in stunned silence when Leo ended the story with a triumphant victory of the steady turtle.

"Which goes to show you, you should never give up. Never, even if the odds are against you. It is like the wise Tibetan master has told us ' Quitters never win and winners never quit."

He would bring the blanket around the boys shoulders and place a kiss to the top of Leo Jr's head. He would mutter a soft goodnight to both and let the door close silently behind him.

The room fell into a timid silence until..

"There is NO WAY a stupid turtle could beat a rabbit!"

"Uh-Huh!" Shouted Leo Jr.

"Nu-Uh!" Retorted Usagi Jr.

The intellectually charged conversation grew both more angry and more loud. Until the door opened quickly and in stepped Usagi.

"Children this shouting must come to an end. You are disrupting the Master's Mediation."

The sudden light and appearance Usagi had managed to quiet their argument.. For the moment.

Content for the moment in the quiet Usagi spoke once more.

"Come now, What is all this noise about?"

The silence was shattered as both boys spoke at once. Usagi Jr. pushed Leo Jr. face first into the pillow and holding him down, he demanded of his father,

"Who would win in a race? A turtle or a rabbit?! Leo-San, told us a story about a slow turtle and he said he would win. That's not true is it Otou-san?

"Ah. I believe, I know this story you speak of. Well, as much as I respect Leonardo, I must question his storytelling."

Leo Jr. pushed free from Usagi Jr. and spoke.

"Then what really happened, Usagi-san? Tell us."

"Yes, Otou-san, please tell us!"

Usagi looked between the pair for a long moment before sighing and switching on the light by the bed. He moved to take a seat on the edge of the bed. It was clear these boys would not go to sleep with out some agreeable end.

"Very well, You see -This- is how the story truly begins.."


	2. Insightful Hare & Sloth Tortoise Usagi

They're coming to take me away Ha-Ha! I have had such fun writing this little random plot bunny. It seems others have to. It won't ever be a 100+ review award nominated fic - but it sure is a fun read!

Since you asked for it, here is Usagi's version of the story:

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Once upon a time in Third Earth there lived a powerful Ronin hare. He was well trained in many samurai skills, of which included the use of speed to accomplish his goals.

One day, he met this sloth of a tortoise who simply sat there, watching the day pass. The wise Ronin meant to inspire this lazy creature by sharing with him stories of his own accomplishments.

Among those, he listed his chief merit - speed.

The dunce of a tortoise took the Hare's helpful exchange as an insult and challenged the Hare to a race. Now the honorable Samurai had no interest in racing the velocity challenged amphibian but when the fool called him a coward, he had no choice but to accept."

"So then the turtle did beat him!" Interjected Leo Jr.

"First off it wasn't even a turtle it was a -TORTOISE-, and 2nd the story isn't over!" Cut in Usagi Jr.

"Well, we will not know if you keep interrupting me, will we?" Usagi asked.

Both grew quiet and the Ronin continued.

"Now the Ronin was very wise and so he hatched a plan. He met the lay about and the race began as it should. He raced as he normally would and soon had formed a vast distance between himself and his combatant. Once he was in sight of the finish line he settled under a tree and pretended to slumber.

He feigned sleep as the tortoise huffed and puffed to the finish marker and won."

"SEE!!!!! " Leo Jr. shouted.

"That can't be the end! It's not fair!" Whined Usagi junior.

Usagi held his hand up to silence both before he continued.

"You are correct Usagi Jr, that is not the end."

The young rabbit gave a pointed stare at the turtle who ignored him.

"You see, he did not **lose** the race. Instead in his wisdom, he understood the laziness of a turtle was due to a lack of confidence. He felt he could accomplish nothing and thus - he failed to try. So by allowing the tortoise to win, the noble Ronin aided in his development of a stronger will."

And so the Samurai left both boys with that thought. As he exited the room, looking quiet proud of himself, he left two confused children in his wake.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Thanks for reading! I'm off to find those nice kind men in their clean white suits!

I think I will add a final chapter to this little plot bunny which gnawed free!


	3. The truth

Disclaimer: Do not own them. Wish I did.

* * *

The earning morning silence was shattered when both boys thundered down to the breakfast table. Leo and Usagi had risen with the dawn and were already practicing in the next room. So the duty fell on the old rat the entertain the children for breakfast.

Soon both boys were seated and munching loudly on their marshmallow puff cereal. Each arguing about who had more.

"Boys, boys, is it really worth the argument. You two have been arguing since last night. What is the fuss"

The boys paused and looked at the graying old rat and then back to each other. They both grinned and set about telling him the story in each variation and demanding to know which one was the truth.

Splinter looked between both hopeful faces. Each wanted their own likeness to be the true hero of this story. While he was quiet happy to have children in the home he had no interest in hearing this squabble go on hours longer.

So he pulled up a chair.

"I will tell you, the one truth of this story. "

The children peered in.

"But you must stop this argument because your fathers are wise but not-"

"As smart as you!" piped Leo Jr.

Splinter didn't object to the declaration if anything he simply smiled. Leaning in closer his voice dropped.

"There was only one true winner in the race."

The children were nearly off their chairs to get closer to the whispering rodent.

"Do you wish to know?"

They nodded silently perched on the very end of their chairs.

"Truly."

Nod..nod..

Splinter smiled.

"The Rat."

Both boys thumped off their chair and sat on the floor in stunned silence leaving the old rat to leave the kitchen chuckling as he went.

----------

*end* thanks for reading!


End file.
